Prankster Master
by RobynJohnson
Summary: Gwendolyn (she much prefers Gwen, thank you,) Weed is a prankster queen, expelled from Beauxbatons for knocking a fellow student unconscious. Her paranoid mother soon registers her into Hogwarts, famous for it's history and great wizards. But will Gwen settle down or will she show Hogwarts what her title 'Prankster Master' is really all about?
1. Expelled

"Gwendolyn Weed! Come downstairs now!" My mother screeched loudly. I sighed, before walking downstairs slowly.

"What is it, Mother?" I asked, putting one hand on hip, my black hair resting messily on my shoulders. My Mother marched over, shoving a letter into my face. I realized there was a familiar coat of arms ( the letter, I also realized, had been viciously ripped open,) of Beuxbatons, my wonderful hell hole.

"Another letter!" My Mother shouted angrily, waving the letter about like a flag, "They say you're a disgrace to the school, Gwen! Do you know how this makes me feel?"

I shrugged slightly, hoping my Mother won't see it. But of course, with her eagle vision eye sight, she saw it.

"Don't shrug your shoulders! This is serious, Gwen! They're expelling you!" Mother shouted, tearing the letter in half, catching my attention. Expelling me? Why on earth where they expelling me? All I did was prank a fellow student...

Which involved knocking him unconscious.

"Don't look so shocked, Gwen. We all knew this was coming!" Mother cried, throwing the letter pieces around us. They fluttered down like butterflies, covering the ground with a white sheet like snow.

"Where will I go though?" I asked nervously, making my Mother stare at me. She sighed before bending over to pick up the remains of the deadly letter. She put the remains in her hand, glaring at the letter like she was holding a dirty rat.

"You should be lucky that I've registered you into Hogwarts. They took you quickly and told me that there would be no hassle on applying you. You should be happy that you are going there." Mother answered, turning around to put the letter in the bin.

"Lucky? I'm lucky to go to a scabby sounding school?" I exclaimed loudly, earning a glare from my mother. She brought out her wand, giving it a twirl, the bin lid flicking open. She threw the pieces in the bin before whipping around.

"Hogwarts is not a scabby sounding school! It's famous for it's battles and famous wizards! Merlin went there!" Mother said, glaring at me.

"Whatever." I snapped, turning on my heel and storming off to my bedroom. There was a sudden firm grip on my shoulder.

"It was either Hogwarts or Durmstrang!" Mother tried to explain, her grip still firm on my shoulders. I pulled away , glaring at my Mother.

"I would rather prefer Durmstrang than Hogwarts!" I shouted angrily, running upstairs.

*After 5 minutes of crying.*

I rubbed my eyes, wiping away my tears of self pity. Why was it Hogwarts? For my mother to apply me to the same school my father went to, was horrendous! I was a pureblood child, and my father was not. Of course, he had lied to my Mother, and once I was given birth to and they were married, then he told her. He was divorced and told never to come back. He was soon replaced by Alan, a French pureblood wizard that my Mother married. Did my Mother not realize this?

"She's stupid!" I hissed to myself, grabbing some parchment and a quill. I wrote messily on the parchment to my friend, Willow, about my situation. I quickly read over my letter.

"Dear Willow, it is me, Gwen. I have some important news. I have been expelled from Beauxbatons, and my Mother has applied me to Hogwarts, the filthy school my father went to. This is terrible." I whispered to myself, nodding at my work. I rolled up the letter before unclasping Oswalds cage. My tawny owl flew out, landing roughly on the desk.

"Now, Oswald, please deliver this to Willow." I asked, placing the parchment in his beak. I opened my window and Oswald flew away. I sighed as I closed my window. I lay down on my bed, dreading the Christmas holidays ending. It was already halfway through, and Beauxbatons just though now to send the letter off? It was stupendous!

There was a sudden knock on my door, making me jump. It wasn't my Mother's, luckily, as her's was 3 light taps. This knock was clearly Alan's rough 2 knocks. I got, straightening out my crumpled top and opening the door.

I don't know how Alan married Mother. He was about 5 years younger than her and much to handsome. He had curly blonde hair, a curl springing in front of his forehead, and bright sapphire blue eyes. He was fairly tanned and muscular, his muscles bugling out of his skin tight sky blue top. His 11 inch wand poked out of his trouser pocket.

"Your mother wants to know if your ok." He asked casually, like me being expelled was a every day thing. He was often casual about things, not really caring about anything. That's the one thing I hated about Alan.

He just didn't care.

"Tell her that I wish I was adopted." I snapped angrily, making Alan blink. He was used to my moodswings, going from depressed to extremely happy, but never had I snapped at him before. It was just impossible to hurt his handsome face.

"I'll tell her you're unhappy." Alan said, his surprise fading away almost instantly. He turned around, closing the door behind him.

I groaned before turning around and sliding down the door. My life was over, it was over. I was never going back to my old cheerful life.

I was going to Hogwarts.


	2. Floo Powder

I woke up, Oswald, nibbling slightly at my ear. I looked over at my alarm clock to reveal the time, 6:00am. I sat up sleepily, patting Oswald gently on his silky head. He screeched, hurting my ears and flew over to my desk. I winced at his call before looking over to where he had landed. A clean sheet of parchment was there, with the unmistakeable swirly writing of Willow. I grabbed the letter, nearly ripping it in half and read it quickly.

I groaned at Willow letter. She had replied that she felt sorry for me, and that she would miss me being there in Beauxbatons, but there was simply nothing she could so. She went on about her Mother's new house elf, Daisy, and completely forgotten about the whole point of the letter. But of course, this was Willow, the girl who couldn't keep focused for more than five seconds, so I didn't know why I expected a page long of sympathy from her.

I sighed, pulling away the covers to reveal my pjs. There was a light shade of green with wands that spilled out red sparks. I pushed my feet into lime slippers and trudged downstairs.

Alan was sitting at the dining table, eating a bowl full of Chocolate Wands, my favourite cereal. I looked around for my Mother, but she was no where to be seen.

"Alan?" I asked, raising a eyebrow. He looked up, a spoon raised to his mouth.

"Asleep." He answered plainly, eating his cereal. He looked back down to his food. He soon stood up before placing them in the sink, soon to be washed up by Mother, who absolutely forbidden enchanting any house-ware. I opened the cupboard and brought out Chocolate Wands, to discover an empty box.

"Alan!" I cried, turning around to find the sheepish Alan, leaning against the door frame. He blushed slightly, and smiled weakly at me. I frowned, unable to stay angry at the innocent 29 year old. I pushed the box to the back at the cupboard, knowing I get the blame for leaving them there later on today.

I walked towards the toaster, slotting some bread inside. I heard light footsteps and a quiet groan of my Mother and saw her, out of the corner of my eye, enter the kitchen.

She stiffened as she saw me, tying her robe around her waist. She ran a hand through her pale blond hair and rolled her emerald eyes.

"Honey, we need to get you some robes for Hogwarts. It's starting next week." Mother informed, walking so she was beside me. My eyes widened and I turned to stare at her. She smiled warmly, not seeing my shocked expression.

"Next week? But it's only 2 weeks into the holidays! I still have 2 weeks left!" I cried, slamming my fists onto the counter. My Mother's cheerful smile disappeared and she frowned at me.

"That was at Beauxbatons, it's only 3 weeks in Hogwarts." Mother explained, her eyes staring at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. My mouth gaped open, only to be pushed closed by my Mother.

"You'll catch flies like that. Now, hurry up, we need to get going!" Mother said, nudging me slightly. I angrily turned towards my toast, yanking it out and spreading butter on it. I threw the knife into the sink before shoving the bread into my mouth and munching.

My mother didn't eat breakfast, she had hurried upstairs to get changed. I rushed upstairs before changing into my pink long sleeved top and black skinny jeans. I pulled on my pink and black trainers, pulling my hair into a high pony tail, a pink hairband pushing back any stray hairs. I walked down stairs, waving hello to Alan (who was wearing _another _skin tight blue top and ripped trousers.) and then frowned at my Mother.

She was wearing a plain white tee, a black leather jacket over the top. She had black skinnies on with black slip ons. I personally hated the outfits, thinking it was far too 'young looking' for my 39 year old mother.

She grabbed her bag, filled with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts that jingled every time she walked. She walked over to our fireplace, gripping a handful of Floo Powder and looking straight ahead.

"Diagon Alley!" She cried, throwing the powder to the ground. She vanished, leaving a green flame.

Alan gently pushed me towards the fireplace, making me stumble. I smiled weakly, grabbing a bit of Floo Powder. I breathed in, closing me eyes for a second.

"Diagon Alley!" I cried, letting go of my clenched fist.


	3. Diagon Alley

A green flame exploded around me, making me squeeze my eyes shut. The flame finally subsided, smoke rising up around me. I coughed, opening my eyes. Floo Powder certainly wasn't my favourite way of travelling, and I was glad we used it rarely. My eyes opened to reveal a crowded street, the ground covered in white snow. Footprints trampled in the freshly fallen snow that still fell.

I certainly wasn't dressed for the weather.

I brought my hands up to my forearms, rubbing them slightly. I stepped out of the fireplace, my eyes searching for my Mother. There was a sudden _Puff_! behind me and Alan popped out, with a jacket. He smiled warmly at me, handing me the Faux Fur Coat. I slipped it on, zipping it up before looking up again to search for my Mother.

"Alan!" Mother cried, hugging Alan tightly, "I though I had lost you!" She gave him a slight kiss before turning to me.

So glad to see that she cares more about her hubsand than her own daughter.

"Your okay." She said, grabbing my hand and began walking down the street. Alan managed to keep up with her strides. I stumbled after her, groaning as I fell face first into the snow. I shivered as I lay there, then being hoisted up by Alan, who was laughing at my fall. I glared at him, pulling away from his grasp and then walking beside my Mother.

She pulled out a list, scanning it quickly. She looked up, folding her list away and grabbing my hand, leading me into a shop. It was a uniform shop, run by a old lady. She had grey hair that reached her elbows and was let free. She had sparkly grey eyes and shiny teeth, and she smiled happily at me. She gestured to a stool, that I hesitatingly got onto.

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" She asked, smiling up at me. I looked down at her, staring at her.

"No. It sounds disgusting." I answered, looking back up. The woman sighed, before measuring my waist and my height.

"It's a wonderful school. I went there once myself, a Hufflepuff I was." She said, walking away. I frowned deeply, my forehead creasing.

"Hufflepuff? Sounds stupid." I snapped, putting my arms out. She measured my arm width and length before tottering away.

"I wouldn't say stupid." The lady said, "But kind and caring." I rolled my eyes, putting my arms down.

"Stupid." I said, earning a glare off my Mother. What? She always told me to be honest and truthful. Now, I was.

"Gwendolyn!" Mother hissed, using my full name. I glared at her, hating how she used my name.

"Gwendolyn! That's a lovely name!" The old lady laughed, handing my Mother three sets of robes. Just at that time, a tall boy with pale skin and white hair. He had emerald eyes and wore a green jumper and black trousers. He looked smart, and behind him strolled in his parents.

Our eyes met, and I glared at him. He had this arrogant 'air' around him, like he was the best. He seemed confident, not afraid to speak his mind.

Pureblood. He just screamed pureblood.

"Who are _you." _He said, stopping abruptly and pointing directly at me. His parents looked shocked, before trying to hurry him along.

"Somebody far too good for you." I snapped, turning up my nose and turning away. I heard a grunt before a twist of heels and the moment was over. There was no angry complaint from his parents, just a frustrated sigh and a mutter. Mother slapped the back of my head, making me stumble.

"Gwen!" She hissed, "Watch your mouth! You are being disgraceful today!" She frowned before dragging me into another shop and buying various magical things, then she turned to me. I groaned, knowing I was in for a lecture.

Surprisingly, I wasn't.

"We're nearly finished, so don't groan like that. We only need your books then your..." She began, before looking into the distance dreamily, "Pet."

I raised an eyebrow. I hated animals. They bit, stunk, hissed, growled...you get my point. They were far too...too much work for me. I couldn't look after an animal, I couldn't look after myself, for Merlins sake.

"Mother, I would rather-" I began, but she raised a finger to my lips.

"No. Your getting a pet whether you like it or not!" She said angrily, before trudging down the street, soon to pull me into a bookstore.

I groaned, rubbing my forehead and rolling my eyes.

More work for me to do.

**Hey guys, first authors note! Oh and by the way, Oswald is the family's pet and Gwen doesn't like him. **

**Why was he in her bedroom, then? Well, Gwen likes to send letters to her friends, so he lives in her bedroom. **

**So, Gwen doesn't like pets? No, Gwen does NOT like animals! **

**Who was that strange boy in the shop? Well, who else is pale, blonde and extremely arrogant? SCORPIOUS MALFOY, I'LL TELL YOU!**

**But Scorpious isn't that mean! Or conceited and arrogant for that matter! No, he's not, but Gwen doesn't know the cheerful side of Scorpious yet! She sees a arrogant 16 year old! **

**Tell me what you think of Gwen :) **


	4. Albus

I stared in disgust at the owls and cats that surrounded me.

This was pure torture.

We had entered Edwin's Owl's Emporium/ Ella's Magical Creatures. Owls screeched loudly, cat's meowed while toads burped. Rats scuttled in their cages, squeaking and chattering nosily, I wrinkled my nose up in disgust. Mother smiled at me, looking around in awe.

"Pick your choice!" She laughed, grinning at me. I stared at her, blinking.

"The door." I answered, pointing towards the door that had swung open. I heard a squeak, and I turned to see where I had pointed.

A small, redheaded girl was standing there, her hands clutched to her chest. She was around 14, and looked petrified. She was leaning against a tall man, who wore round glasses and had scraggly black hair. He had a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead, making me laugh slightly.

I mean, did he know how stupid he looked? It looked ridiculous, and I had no idea why no one else was laughing. Mother nudged me, glaring at me. I coughed before turning around and looking around.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" A boy shouted angrily, grabbing my shoulder. I turned my head slightly, seeing a boy (around my age) glaring at me with green eyes. He had a firm grip on my shoulder, and he didn't seem to want to let go.

"You father." I replied nastily, shrugging him away. I glared at him, as he glared back. His father, who seemed to be taking this well, showed no anger, but smiled and chuckled quietly.

"Come on Albus, no need to pick a fight. She's only one girl." He said, laughing at the end. His wife, and Albus' (I assumed so, considering the man had his arm around her waist,) mother, shot him a glare. The man shrugged slightly, before glancing at me.

"But-" Albus began, but his father interrupted. He had a calm look on his face, like he face two teenagers starting a fight everyday.

"No buts, Albus. We need to find Lily a pet, she's being whining about one all year!" Albus' mother said, stepping away from her hubsands grasp and grabbing Albus by the shoulder and steering him away. The girl, Lily, shot me a glare before being steered away by her father.

"Gwendolyn Weed, come over here right now!" My Mother hissed. I turned around, frowning slightly. What? I hadn't didn't anything wrong, Albus had started it.

"Don't you ever do that again otherwise you are grounded for a week." Mother snapped, digging her nails into my shoulder. I stared blankly at her, nodding slowly. She sighed before pointing to a Siamese cat, sleeping peacefully.

"How about him?" She asked, but there was really no choice. She turned to me, smiling, but her eyes showed warning.

You see, this is what happened when my Mother went shopping. She'd ask you something, but really there was no choice. She'd sigh heavily, making you feel bad for her and say yes instantly afterwards, if you said no. I sighed, and nodded before looking away.

The woman grunted, before opening the cat's cage and grabbing the bat by the scruff of it's neck. She plopped it in a cage, with a blanket inside, and locked the door shut. She handed it to me (unluckily) and turned to my Mother.

"50 Galleons, thank you." She said, holding out her hand. Mother placed the money in her hand before taking the cat from me and tottering out.

Eventually, Alan took over the cage, pulling it out of Mother's grasp. He walked towards the Floo Powder fireplace, but Mother shook her head.

"No, no, animals can't transport through Floo Powder, silly!" She laughed, "We're getting a cab!"

Oh, woo. Me, my Mother, Alan and a cat all tightly squeezed together.

The joy.


End file.
